John Williams
John Williams is an e-federation wrestler who is currently on the XWCWF roster and a member of The Alliance. History Early John Williams was born on February 2, 1976 in north East Toronto Ontario Canada, he has always been an athlete, from the ago of 10 he played minor football. He then played Highschool football as a hard hitting middle linbacker and was named Ontario Highschool defensive Player of the year four of the five seasons he played, his football career only got bigger as he accepted a full scholorship to Play football for the Fighting Irish of Notre Dame. John Was an instant stand out at the school breaking all the freshman Defensive Records the school had. But in his second Season with the NFL Scouts already at the games watching John hit a very large snag in his career, he suffered what the doctors claimed to be a career ending injury to his left knee. John refused to believe this, however the NFL teams refused to take a shot at John which crushed the young mans spirits. So John gave up, and began his life using his degree at Notre Dame to start Teaching at a Toronto Area Highschool. John was down most of the time, that is until he saw the commercial that changed his life, it was a spot for a small local professional wrestling school, and craving any kin d of physical activity John was there the next week and a star was born. With his athleticism wrestling came naturally to John, and before long he began a tour with a small independent promotion, which lasted close to a year before he got the chance of a lifetime to head over to Japan and wrestle there. John was a hit in the land of the rising sun wrestling there under the alias The Dragon King. While in Japan John had the opportunity to work with many of Japans greatest wrestlers and teachers, not to mention it was here that he first began to dabble in the Muay-Thai that has become a very big part of his arsenal today. After two years in Japan John left the country and headed for another small pro wrestling promotion in Brazil. The promotion was a part-time bit which gave John much free time that allowed him to begin training Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in one of the Gracie family gyms. John spent fice years in Brazil and while there achieved the level of Black Belt from the Gracies. After another year in the small promotion John was offered the opportunity of a life time when he was offered a trial contract with the AWA. John made his way back to North America where he began working with the AWA and he quickly impressed notching several big wins before putting his name on the map and booking his ticket when he stunned the world wrestling the promotions top star The Legendary Low to a double pin draw. AWA John began to rip through the AWA quickly notching his first title reign after taking the Television Title from Whisper. In from there John went on the have the longest United States Title reign in AWA history, before taking the next step and winning the AWA World Title on June 18, 2004. Since that reign as World Champion however John has been on a bumpy road and has had a tough time getting back to the top, he has had flashes of brilliance wining a second United States and World Title, however he has run into many issues along the way that have kept him from being the dominant competitor that he once was. In recent months John has spent time battling with an apparent addiction to alcohol that even found him make his way to the suspension list in reaction to the AWA wellness policy. John seems to have kicked this problem for now, and with his most recent return it is clear that we may be looking at a much different Icon than we have ever seen. His attitude has changed, and along with it his overall style inside the ring. This new and improved version of John Williams has all the makings of returning him to superstar status, however it is still to early to tell. John has his eyes set on getting back to the top, and with the new on edge attitude that he carries with him, that might just be plausible, but only time will tell, however what is obvious, is that John is a very dangerous person, and with his full knowledge in so many variations of the Martial arts, John might just be the most dangerous all around threat the AWA has ever seen. XWCWF (2008) In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Hush'' (Running, Jumping Triangle Choke) *'Theme Song' :*''Free Bird Lynard Skynard'' Awards & Achievements *'AWA' :*Fifth AWA Grand Slam Champion :*Match Of The Year ::*2005 (vs. Jeff Christianson vs. Brian Williams vs. Low vs. Bryan Peek vs. Snake) ::*2006 (vs. Brian Stevens vs. Nathan Hawthorne-Lee vs. Brian Williams vs. Jeff Christianson vs. Andreas Lasiewicz)